


dance to this

by danhoweiis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, danishornyaf, when writing this i set it in the original london flat but i dont suppose it matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis
Summary: they're supposed to be going to a party. dan doesn't want to go but phil insists until dan manages to persuade him otherwise.





	dance to this

**Author's Note:**

> fic number 6 in the #bloomfics series!! if you haven't read the others in the collection i suggest you go and read those after because they're all brilliant!!

An Arcade Fire album was playing in the background as Phil washed up the dishes from dinner. He hummed along quietly, enjoying the rhythmical movements of washing the crockery and putting them on the draining board.

A fork splashed back into the sink as Dan came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist.

“What do you want? I thought you were getting ready?”

One of their semi-close friends was having a party which they had invited almost the whole of London too. Phil had said they would go because he couldn’t think of an excuse not to. Dan had scolded him later that day and questioned why Phil couldn’t have just said no and that they didn’t need an excuse.

“Hmm, I was. Then I remembered you were in here and I missed you.”

Phil pretended to fake vomit as he placed the now washed fork onto the draining board. “You saw me 5 minutes ago you moose.”

“Yeah I know,” Dan replied, his voice soft and quiet, words muffled against Phil’s back.

Phil spun around to find Dan had gotten as far as taking off his joggers leaving him in his boxers and that ridiculously adorable women’s nightie from the Kennedy Space Centre. “You’re not even changed, what have you been doing all that time?”

“Deciding what to wear. I can’t just rock up in any old outfit.”

“So you decided on a women's nightie and your boxers? Classy.”

Dan shoved Phil’s arm lightly. “No. Although…” He raised his eyebrow. “I could wear this if you wanted? What do you think? Does it look good?” He asked, his voice laced with innocence.

Phil’s gaze briefly dropped to where he could see the hem of Dan’s Calvin’s peeking out from under the nightie. “If that’s what you wanna wear, be my guest.”

Dan huffed. Annoyed that Phil wasn’t playing along.

“Do we really have to? Can’t we just pretend I got ill or something? ‘ _ Sorry Judy a stranger sneezed on me and now I have the plague’ _ totally believable!”

Phil’s head cocked to one side. “First off, their name is Sarah and no we can’t.”

“Phil there will literally be 500 other people at this party. They won’t even notice if we don’t turn up.”

“And what if they do? I’ll be the one dealing with the  _ ‘where were u guys last night we missed you’ _ texts tomorrow.”

“You’re such a goody two shoes Philip Lester.”

Phil half scoffed and half chuckled. “Well, I’m sorry. I’d actually like to socialise for once and not stay at home with you and have sex which, before you even say anything, is exactly what you were planning and don’t try and convince me otherwise.”

“So you’re saying you’d rather talk to strangers at a party, in a social situation than let me give you a blowjob? Wow Phil, do you even recognise the man you’ve become?”

Phil dutifully ignored Dan and turned around to finish washing the dishes. “Look, just go and get ready? We’re supposed to leave in 45 minutes.”

Dan sighed dramatically and turned to leave. That was when he spotted Phil’s phone on the counter playing music. He walked over to it, unlocked it and opened up Spotify. He scrolled through to find his own profile and located his playlist titled “dan’s sick beats.” He pressed shuffle and an obscure hip-hop song that Phil had never heard started playing as Dan began swaying to the music in the middle of the kitchen.

Phil looked up immediately, trying to stop a smile from spreading across his face. “What on earth are you doing?” He chuckled.

“Just dancing. See, we don’t need to go to a party to have fun. We can stay right here.” He replied as he started moving his arms around in a ridiculous fashion.

“Do you really not want to go that badly?” Phil asked.

Dan slowly walked over to Phil, his body still swaying to the beat. “I just think we can have more fun if we stay home. Let the kitchen tiles be our dance floor and the kitchen lights be our disco ball.” Dan said. He reached for Phil’s hands, desperately trying to get him to join in.

“You realise how ridiculous you sound right?” Phil chuckled. “How much wine did you actually have at dinner?”

“Phil, I’m just  _ having _ fun. I’m just  _ dancing _ in my kitchen with my boyfriend. Is that such a crime?”

“It is when we’re supposed to be going out.”

Dan stopped, staring straight at Phil as he dropped his arms to his side.

“Phil. I’m being deadly serious when I say I don’t want to go. I want to stay here,” His legs took him closer to Phil, his arms wrapping around his waist as their hips bumped together. “And I want to dance with you, in our kitchen and get drunk and cheap Sainsbury’s wine. Okay?”

Even after all these years Dan somehow still had the ability to make Phil’s hair stand up on end. Phil was gazing ever so slightly up at Dan (curse that 2 inch height difference) and he gulped. 

Dan had become a master at knowing exactly how to rile Phil which was why now, he was ever so not-subtly pressing his hips against Phil’s as a smirk played on his lips. 

“W-well. What am i supposed to say Sarah then if we don’t go?” Phil asked, his voice quivering as he tried to collect his thoughts.

“The truth,”

“Which is what exactly?”

“I was too busy sucking you off that we lost track of time.” Dan said, his voice steady and calm, his face completely deadpan.

The tension that had been building between them broke as Phil chuckled. “I’m not saying that. We need an actual reason and I don’t care what you say sex does not count as an actual reason.”

Dan’s hands were roaming over Phil’s back. His fingers pushing under the hem of Phil’s shirt and running over the smooth skin of Phil’s back.

The song changed to a slow, beaty track and the flat was absolutely silent, save for the music and the drippy tap in the kitchen.

“Can you just indulge me for one night? Stop your incessant worrying and just relax and dance with me?”

Much like Dan, Phil’s brain never switched off. Constantly running over plans and emails that needed to be replied to. Even now the thought was running around his head that Sarah would think they were rude for not turning up. Would all the people there think that they were anti-social, that they were too good to attend a house party?

Phil dropped his hand from where he had been holding onto Dan’s forearm and reached across for his phone on the counter. 

“Here. Text Sarah please before my brain explodes with guilt.”

Dan raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t think you were going to give in for a minute there Phil.” He spoke, breathing a sigh of relief. “You took some convincing.” He took the phone and tapping out a reply at lightning speed before placing the phone back down.

“Now, can we get back to where we were?”

“Which was where exactly?”

Dan didn’t even speak, he just leant in and pressed his lips harshly against Phil’s. Their bodies melting together as their arms wrapped tighter around each other. 

Dan’s lips eventually pulled away from Phil’s and he began to sink down so he was on his knees in front of Phil. His hands reached up to pull down Phil’s joggers, sliding them slowly over Phil’s hips.

“Do you know how good you look right now?”

Phil couldn’t help but scoff as he looked down at his outfit choice today. Grey joggers and a pokemon t shirt.

“Really? This?” Phil questioned.

Dan didn’t respond and instead kissed just above the waistband of Phil’s underwear. The closeness of Dan’s mouth to his cock causing him to shiver as he looked down, intently, at Dan.

Dan’s fingers hooked on the waistband of Phil’s underwear and pulled them down slowly. “What can I say. Pokemon turns me on.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments and the like are much appreciated!!! thank you!!!


End file.
